<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone At The Wedding by kiefercarlos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751532">Alone At The Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos'>kiefercarlos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCIS One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT:</p>
<p>They might have arrived at the wedding solo, but doesn't mean they have to leave solo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs &amp; Jenny Shepard, Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCIS One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/826458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone At The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs tugged at his suit awkwardly. He had promised Evan that he would come to the wedding reception, but without a plus one he was a lot less excited about it. He was hoping that maybe his phone would ring and drag him out of there. At least he was hoping that until he was directed to his table and saw a familiar name on the table next to his.</p>
<p>He lifted his head and scanned the gathering of people already in the hall. When his eyes landed on the familiar figure of his Director he smiled. She was looking really good, she was a wearing a dark blue dress that was really good on her. He decided against approaching her, and sunk into his seat getting a glass of water from the waiter, checking his watch and assuming he had another 20 minutes before the wedding party arrive.</p>
<p>He recognises the couple who are seated on his other side and the two three strike up a conversation. Gibbs wasn't sure who had worked out the seating charts but he's grateful that he's got a field agent on his other side, because with Jenny on his other side in that dress he was going to be getting very distracted.</p>
<p>Eventually though, the MC announced for everybody to return to their seats as the wedding party was due to arrive, so Gibbs got to watch Jenny move across the room and when she spied him a small smile came across her face.</p>
<p>"Well what a surprise this is. I was honestly expecting you not to turn up." She said as she sat down next to him. Gibbs gave her a withering look which never worked on her, "I promised Evan that I'd turn up. We were in the Marines and then he joined NCIS, before moving halfway around the country. How come you got an invite?" He asked, knowing that the slightly younger agent wouldn't have invited the director, otherwise that would be just weird. "I'm friends with Louisa. We worked together for years in France, before we both transferred stateside." She explained and Gibbs nodded in understanding, it made sense. People in their line of work had a fairly small group of friends and associates. They were usually one and the same.</p>
<p>When the lights dimmed, the room fell silent as the DJ announce the wedding party and everyone clapped and cheered until the bride and groom entered and the hall made twice as much noise. Gibbs and Jenny had to share a look, on more than one occasion. "Were any of your weddings this loud?" She asked leaning across for him to hear her and he shook his head in the negative. "I didn't have this many people in all my weddings combined." He comments and she smirked. "Must be fun though?" She asked as the wedding party started to settle and the bride and groom made their way to the dance floor, for their first dance.</p>
<p>"Honestly, first time, you're madly in love and it's great." He says as they all watch the dancing. "After that it's all comparing to the first one and really it loses its appeal quickly." He admits as they all watch the dancing and he remembers fonder memories, Jenny's watching him and notices the shift in his demeanour. She reaches over to give his arm a squeeze and he smiles appreciatively at her.</p>
<p>The dance eventually ends and the wedding part takes their seats before the father of the bride thanks them all for coming and then the dinner gets served and a light tone comes across the room as everyone chats lightly during their meal. The DJ plays some light tunes in the background to fill any empty space between. Gibbs and Jenny are both surprised by how easily they're managing conversation that doesn't involve work, but it's flowing between them and neither want to jinx it.</p>
<p>When the room fall silent for the best man's toast, neither of them had noticed how quickly the time had gone, they hadn't even noticed getting through all their courses.</p>
<p>Clearly this night was going better than Gibbs had anticipated, if he'd made it this far without thinking of bolting. The room was silent as the toasts were giving, laughter and applause posted in the correct places and then it was time for the family dances which meant, that it was that much closer to the end of the night.</p>
<p>So the crowds got to their feet and gathered around the dance floor and watched the dances take place, before the floor was opened and everyone could finally have some fun, at which point Gibbs and Jenny both headed straight for the bar.</p>
<p>"Not a big dancer Jen?" He asked as they waited for their orders and Jenny shook her head. "I'd need to have the right partner and since I'm solo tonight, I don't see that happening." She comments, not even needing to ask about him. She knows he doesn't dance. At least that's what she thought because four songs later, as the tune slows and a lot of non-couples clear the dance floor, he puts his empty glass down and turns to her. "I might not be the right partner but I can manage a slow dance?" He asked putting his hand out to her and her brain froze for a second before she took the plunge and took his hand into hers, both of them ignoring how seamless it felt.</p>
<p>They walked out to the dance floor and joined all the other slow dancers, Jenny wrapping her arms around a very familiar body and letting herself lean in and relax as his arms came to wrap around her and suddenly everything but the sound and smell and feel of him were distant now, because every sense was overtaking by him and she felt completely overwhelmed but he was there and he was holding here and she could handle it.</p>
<p>When the song ended, Jenny used all her control to move away and Gibbs was left standing there looking slightly lost and she understood that the connection that she felt had gone both ways. "I think we both need another drink." He whispers and Jenny has to close her eyes and take a deep breath, before she nods her head in agreement and follows him at a slower pace towards the bar, they don't put any space between each other and the heat continues to build between them. As the reception begins to die down, Gibbs takes her hand and as the bride and groom exit, the two of them remain standing there.</p>
<p>"You want to go back inside?" He asks and Jenny turns to look at him and shakes her head. "I'd rather not." She says and Gibbs tightens his hand around hers and they move hastily away towards the taxi ranks. They never realised that coming alone to the wedding alone could turn around so much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was a little random. <br/>Hope you enjoyed. <br/>I thrive on Comments and Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>